Hold Me In Your Arms
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Haruhi finally comes to terms with the reality she has blinded herself too. Now all she wants is for Tamaki to hold her in his arms forever. Tamaki x Haruhi. Oneshot. Haruhi slightly OOC. Takes place after Vol. 12 of the manga.


**Disclaimer: I own nada, especially when it comes to Ouran. Takes place in the manga, right after Vol 12. Tamaki x Haruhi. Written in Haruhi's POV.**

**Hold Me In Your Arms**

I jerked awake, still feeling the queasiness I had before I had laid my head down to try and sleep. I had been feeling this way ever since I had ran into Tamaki outside of my apartment. My heart was pounding so fast in my ribcage it hurt, my face burned like fire, and I couldn't stop the nerves knotting my stomach.

What was wrong with me?

I had never felt like this before…

Sitting up, I groaned, trying to fight back my thoughts of Tamaki. However, I found I couldn't. The moment I closed my eyes, he was there, smiling that charming smile I had grown accustomed to and wanted to see even more than I usually did.

Tamaki was taking over my thoughts.

I couldn't understand this at all.

Why was Tamaki making me feel this way?

I had never felt like this before.

When he had gotten close to me, my heart had pounded so fast I thought it was going to escape my chest. My hands had grown clammy and suddenly it was hard to stand on my own two legs. Just a simple look from those amethyst eyes were making me weaker with every breath.

So, why, I inquired to myself, did I not feel this way when Kaoru had gotten close to me?

He had even kissed me on the cheek!

Yet… nothing.

No warmth flooding my face, no butterflies in my stomach, and no rapid beating of my heart. Kaoru didn't make me feel the same way that Tamaki made me feel right now. No one else had ever made me feel this odd before.

I wanted to understand…

And I didn't want to understand.

I was becoming as contradictory as Hikaru and Kaoru!

Groaning, I placed my head in my hands, feeling my face scorch them from the intensity of what could only be a blush.

Oh, lord, what had he done to me?!

The epiphany hit me only moments later.

The blushing, the sudden increase of heart rate at the mere thought of him, the butterflies in my stomach, and the deep ache I felt because I couldn't see his face right now…

Oh no…

No, no, no, no!

I can't be in _love_ with Suoh Tamaki!! It's not possible!! How on earth could I have fallen in love with him without even realizing it?!

Gasping, I staggered, trying to get out of my futon and toward the row of pictures that I had acquired from the Host Club. The one lone picture of Tamaki and me in the middle of the row sent a wave of realization over me.

I had really done it now. I had gone and fallen in love with Tamaki of all people, only to be blind to it all along.

Had reality really surpassed me this badly? Was I really that blind to this?

I couldn't breathe; couldn't think. I needed closure; needed to know the truth. I needed to know how Tamaki felt when it came to me.

Albeit, what if I end up in Kaoru's position and he rejects me?

The thought alone sent a stab of panic to my heart, causing my breath to tremble, and for my hands to shake. I pressed my palm against my throbbing heart, trying to compose myself, and figure out my best approach.

Any other person would lock away their feelings and pray for a sign that he would show them his own.

I am not any other person.

I am Fujioka Haruhi, and I was going to be honest and upfront with Tamaki when it came to this… matter at hand.

The first thing I did was stumble my way to the small bathroom, splashing my burning face with ice cold water, before I slowly brushed my hair. I pinned back some of my bangs, turning to head into my small bedroom, and I chose one of Tamaki's favorite outfits on me. Every compliment he had ever given me echoed through my mind as I dressed, resulting in warmth to caress my heart.

"Haruhi, dear, are you awake?" Dad grumbled.

"I'm awake. I'm heading out." I managed to say without stammering.

Dad rolled back over after mumbling a sleepy goodbye and went back to sleep.

Biting my lower lip, I grab my cell phone, and tiptoe out the door, inhaling the morning air. It was early morning and the weekend, meaning I wouldn't need to be attending school today. I sighed at the thought.

"Now or never, Haruhi." I told myself, before I dialed Tamaki's number.

As soon as he answered, I hung up, my courage deserting me. Embarrassed, I hung my head, and practically screamed the moment my phone rang. I stared down at it, the thunderous sound of my heartbeat echoing within my ears as I saw Tamaki's name and number on the screen, and my knuckles turned white.

I fumbled to answer, but instead I pressed the ignore button.

Curse my fingers! My fear was controlling me in ways that weren't normal for me at all!

Panicked, I managed to slip my phone back into my pocket, breathing heavily.

"There you are! Is everything alright?"

A scream reached my ears. A second later I realized it was my own as Tamaki appeared almost out of thin air in front of me. He gazed at me in worry, his hands immediately clasping around my small arms, and he knelt down so that his amethyst orbs were boring straight into my brown.

His effect on my hit me tenfold.

Earlier was nothing compared to the emotions I was experiencing right now...

I could barely breathe; my head was starting to spin. Temptations captivated me, begging me to kiss him in the way that Kaoru had not kissed me. They begged me to kiss him in ways that only lovers should.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Please, tell me…"

His soothing voice was drawing me in, feeding my temptations, causing my heart to ache and burn with desire. The assault of these vivid emotions was driving me to insanity, and I couldn't help but wonder how he couldn't see the truth within my very eyes.

"Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry…" Tamaki breathed, lightly brushing my dark locks out of my hot face, and his cool fingertips brushed against my cheekbone. "I can see it in your eyes, there is something you wanna tell me."

Tamaki trailed off, waiting for a response, just a soft whisper of the truth.

I couldn't stop myself.

I gave it to him.

"Hold me in your arms…" I softly pleaded, wanting nothing more than to feel his strong arms envelop me into his warmth, and make all of my fears go away.

Tamaki's face flamed and he whispered, "Haruhi…?"

Him speaking my name broke all of my resistances. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and I clenched my eyes shut as tightly as possible. Tamaki's scent invaded my senses, making me lightheaded until finally I felt him wrap his arms around me just as tightly.

He was holding me in his arms…

Instantly my fears vanished. I found the courage that had abandoned me earlier. Pulling back just enough so that I was staring into Tamaki's amethyst eyes, golden silken blond strands teasing my fingertips, and my forehead pressed gently against his.

"Tamaki…"

I breathed his name, that one name that was my very heart and love itself.

God, I loved this man.

I loved him so much that it startled me. I couldn't believe I had been blind to this passionate love. There was so much feeling, so much emotion that I could barely hold it in.

"Haru… hi…?"

His gentle voice sent a soothing through me that no one else's voice could do.

"Tamaki… I love you…" I finally managed to breathe, my eyes closing.

The last whisper I heard before I gave into temptation would forever echo throughout my mind, heart, and soul.

"I love you, too, Haruhi…"

Suddenly Tamaki was all there was. Touch was Tamaki, smell was Tamaki, and taste was Tamaki. I held no more breath as temptation and passion wracked its way through us both.

His lips molded against mine, his sweet breath on the tip of my tongue, the silken strands tickling my face, and his fingers roaming down my spine and creating chills. I couldn't get enough of Tamaki and his kiss. I wanted it to be endless.

I loved him that much.

We only pulled apart because we needed to breathe again. Panting heavily, amethyst eyes bored into brown with so much emotion my heart swelled in my chest. His gentle and elegant hands cupped my face tenderly.

"I love you, Haruhi." Tamaki whispered, stroking my cheek, before he kissed me softly. "I've _always_ loved you… I was so blind but now I'm not… you made me see the truth instead of the delusion…"

"The same goes here, Tamaki." I replied, completely breathless. "I love you… and I have loved you. I will always love you."

He pulled me back into his arms.

"I'll never let your go…" Tamaki vowed.

"Hold me in your arms…" was all I whispered.

And he did… and he always would from this day on.

**The End**

**A/N: Don't ask where the flip this came from. I haven't slept a wink but I just had the idea and went with it. Turned out pretty well if I do say so myself. So, please, leave me a review about what you thought. If you want me to write another oneshot like this, just request it.**

**Musical Inspiration: Hold Me In Your Arms – DJ Lasgo**


End file.
